Living with you chapter 3 and a half
by ProjectWings
Summary: A continuation of a romantic night I wrote about in the story: 'Living with you' In which we see the two possible endings for the night, one fantasy and one reality. Will romance prevail or not? Rated M for smexy fantasy XD


**Living with you c****hapter 3.5: that night… reality versus fantasy**

**Personal ranting**: So I gave this some thought. Should I spice things up or shouldn't I? Well I am kind of proud to finally have a T rated story so I decided to do this :p Make a short called chapter 3.5 with the continuation of that romantic night from _Living with you chapter 3_. had a point that it was meant to be sweet, but **Kairie101x**,** rickiebeaumont** and **ElleloveMax85 **also had a good point. So I'm trying to satisfy both groups here with some smexy love and the normal ending I had in mind for that night. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy XD

* * *

_That night: fantasy_

The rest of the dinner went in a similar fashion. This confused me, it made me realize that I didn't know Edward, or at least that he didn't show himself like he really was for me. After dinner he told me he would do the dishes, I remarked him that might have been the friendliest thing he ever said to me. So I sat down on the couch, watching some lame old romance movie. When Edward was finished, he sat beside me.  
'I had fun tonight.' I said against him. 'Wish you were always like this, you know not grabbing my ass and stuff.' He stared at the TV. 'That's no fun, you really have a way of reacting cute and funny if you are cornered. It makes you look like a wolf.'  
'Is that even supposed to be a compliment? If so you suck at it.' I replied, blushing nevertheless. 'You're red as a beet.' Edward whispered in my ear, making a totally unnecessary statement I might add.

'Can I kiss you?' He asks me calmly. 'If you try I won't stop you.' I answered him, cursing the candle smoke in the back of my mind. Though soon after that I forgot about that, as he turned my head around, gently placing his lips on mine. 'This still not makes me gay.' I whispered to Edward as I jumped on top of him deepening the kiss as the last candles went out.

'I can't see you.' I muttered breaking the kiss once more. 'You don't need to see me, just feel…' Edward replied to me as I felt his hand sliding over my cheek, brushing against my skin. Every touch feeling like fireworks crackling their way up to my brain. He continues to brush further towards my lips, as I open my mouth in anticipation. His hand disappears in the darkness, making place for Edwards lips, as his tongue slips in my mouth, eagerly yet gently exploring. Eventually parting ways again, he whispers to me. 'Like that… No seeing just feeling.'  
If I ever was turned on in my life, it paled in comparison to this moment. Those words seemed like magic to me. I moved my hand over Edwards face. He probably hadn't shaved today, I thought as I felt the small hairs on his cheek. I slowly continue to his chin, over his mouth. Before this never considered the magic of touch, I swear to never forget this. As Edward opens up his mouth gently biting my finger. I feel lust welling up inside me. I sit up, and free my finger from his bite, to use both hands putting them on his chest. I could feel his muscles tense as I ran my hands over his stomach. His hard abs, his chest and surprisingly I could even feel his nipples. As I ran my over them Edward moaned, clearly trying to keep the sounds in his mouth. 'Don't hold back.' I hear myself say, losing control over my body for a moment as I rip open his shirt, hearing buttons fly all over the wooden floor. Before he starts protesting, I run my tongue over his chest looking for the tiny bumps. After finding them I gently bite them suck them, whatever I have to do to make him moan harder.

My blood feels like it's boiling, I give up on the voice of reason in my head saying this is wrong. Lust wins, I feel energy like nothing I've ever experienced before. As I start trusting my hips against his ass in eagerness. Clearly feeling his erection though our pants. Exited, I lift up my head and upper body once more, using my hands to claw along his chest as I reach my own shirt, removing it in one swift movement.  
'You sure you're a virgin Jacob? It sure as hell doesn't feel like that.' Edward whispers. 'Feel me.' I reply resolute. Reaching out in the darkness, grabbing his arms, pressing them against my bare skin. I start moving upwards on Edward rubbing my ass against his erection. His hands slide over my chest, playing with my nipples. 'You're so beautiful.' He moves his body up, his head resting in my neck. His hands start moving downwards, unbuttoning my pants, releasing my erection to the cold air, making it twitch in anticipation for his touch.  
He doesn't disappoint me, his hands touch me in exact the right places. It's like he knows what I want, it's like this is meant to happen. I moan and growl, loud and proud. As I feel like I'm reaching my climax I ask Edward to stop. 'I want to touch you too.' I whisper to him, as I push him down on the couch once more. I easily find his belt, however I'm to exited to open it. Edward chuckles through the darkness as he opens it himself. Revealing his erection to me, I grab it, stroking it up and down, teasing him by licking the tip with my tongue. He moans while trying to say. 'Don't… F.. Ah.. force yourself.' I growl taking his member in my mouth entirely as a response. Causing him to swallow back whatever he was trying to say to me. I move up and down my head, changing the rhythm every now and then until I feel Edwards hips moving, rocking accordingly with my movements. I release him from my mouth, as I climb on top of him once more.

I moan in pain as I try to move myself down on his erection, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. Edward calms me. 'You can't force yourself on this. Let me do this for you.' He says while gently pushing me down on the couch, positioning himself above me. 'I'll do it slowly.' He whispers in my ear. At first the pain was unbearable, yet I clench my teeth as I feel Edward moving in deeper and deeper. He suddenly hits a spot inside me, instantly changing the pain in a feeling I've never felt before. It was a combination of lust, pleasure and joy, making me want more, more of Edward. 'Fuck me.' I hear myself say, if I know Edward one bit he was probably grinning at me widely. 'Your wish is my command.' He replies, slowly rocking his hips up and down. Thrusting deep within me, making me groan loudly. Encouraging him to speed up his rhythm, he trusted faster, making me lost myself in the pleasure he offered. I didn't care if it was slutty of me I wanted more, Edward was mine. 'At this rhythm I'm gonna cum soon.' Edward moaned in pleasure. I groaned in reply, Edward knew it was the same for me as he raced his trusting speed up to a climax. As we both released our passion at the same time.

'That was unbelievable.' Edward said deeply impressed. 'Your scratches will leave a mark though. Not that I mind of course.' He chimed happily. 'Nothing sexier than a claw mark left by my little wolf.' I laughed as I touched the mark I had left on his chest, the feeling of the skin immediately reawakening the memory's of our first love making. 'Edward…' I say blushing. 'What is it honey?' He replies softly. 'You're sleeping with me tonight.'

* * *

_That night: reality_

'Can I kiss you?' He asks me calmly. 'If you try I won't stop you.' I answered him, cursing the candle smoke in the back of my mind. Though soon after that I forgot about that, as he turned my head around, gently placing his lips on mine. 'This still not makes me gay.' I whispered to Edward as I jumped on top of him deepening the kiss as the last candles went out.

'Well this is annoying.' I whisper to Edward, breaking the kiss. 'What is?' He replies slowly. 'I was hoping to get to see you blush. This is the first time since we started living together I have a chance to make…' As he presses his lips against mine, surprising me, though I didn't mind. 'Don't talk. Ruins the mood.' He whispers, grabbing my shirt and moving it upwards. 'But who gets to be on top?' I ask him. 'Duh, of course I get to do you.' He says chuckling at me for my apparent ignorance. 'No way in hell. You'll rip me up, it's way too big for me.' I reply at Edward. 'Besides I want to be on top.' I continue, smirking at him daringly. 'You don't have any experience, yet you want to do me?' Edward asks sarcastically. 'No way. And for the record I'm not that big. But if I can be on top I promise I'll be gentle.' He says on a soothing yet teasing tone.  
'No way in hell. I'm going to bed.' I growl in reply. 'Can I at least sleep with you then?' Edward practically begged. 'Well, are you going to break in if I don't let you sleep with me?' I grunted while turning on the lights. 'You damn know I will.' He replies smiling at me like a child waiting for the ice cream truck. 'This is the last night you get to. Tomorrow I'm installing a lock on my door.'  
'Well then we better get to bed, I'm gonna saviour every moment I get to lay next to my Jakey.' He replies while running off to my room, stripping on the way there. 'Hey, you're keeping on your underwear on in my bed Edward.' I yell at him. 'I can't hear you Wolfy the romance is really loud in here.' He chimes back at me.

This is going to be a long night…

PS: but I don't mind

* * *

How is that for a smexy scene XD I wanted to make Jacob a little more wolf like in bed. I hope he gives the impression :p Oh before I forget I'm looking for someone who would like to be a beta reader, if you're interested send me a mail. I could use the help! Thank you!


End file.
